Many long barreled weapons have slings attached to them to facilitate their transportation. The slings are usually adjustably attached at one end to a swivel on the stock of the gun and at the other end to a swivel on the forepiece of the gun. The slings are usually made of leather or a canvas like material and include adjustable brackets for individually sizing the sling as desired. Because the swivels are movable relative to the gun, the swivels will often rub against the stock and forepiece and may seriously damage them thereby. This is undesirable from both an aesthetic viewpoint and a commercial one since the damage may reduce the resale value of the weapon.
It would be desirable to have apparatus for protecting the stock and forepiece from damage caused by the swivel sling.